Truth or Dare on Siinjin's Birthday
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: On Siinjin's birthday the gang plays truth or dare.  Robbie throws Siinjin a bone and gives him a dare that he's been longing to do since forever.


Disclaimer: I wrote this story with Ponyboy 4815 and neither of us owns Victirous

* * *

"Hey everyone," Robbie said, "Let's play truth or dare"

"Can I play," Siinjin asked

"Well yeah you're the birthday boy." Robbie said.

Robbie got a bottle and put it in the center of the circle. He spun the bottle and it landed on Beck.

"Okay Beck, truth or dare?" he asked

"I have no secrets so truth." Beck answers.

Robbie smirked

"Have you ever been tempted to get mad at Jade?"

"Hm, all the time. I just don't feel like fighting all the time." Beck truthfully answers. Jade looks at him, questioningly.

"Don't worry," he said, "I still love you but you do need to be reined in sometimes"

"I do not. Watch what you say, pretty boy." Jade said, glaring at him.

Robbie spun again and it landed on Beck again

"Truth or dare"

"Truth. Like I said I have no secrets"

"She dumped me, because she though I was in a relationship with the lady from the grocery store. The lady is like in her 60s." Beck answered.

"And he had the nerve to get mad at me," Jade said angrily

"That was because you accused a poor lady that needed my help with a sack of rice. Then you said some very mean things to her that I shall not repeat in front of the children." Beck said.

Tori laughed at the thought of Beck getting mad

"You know I can't imagine Beck getting mad," Tori said.

"And why not," Beck asked.

You just seem more like the sense of humor type to me," Tori explained

"Normally I am," Beck admitted, "But Jade needed a wake up call"

"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one flirting with old lonely hags." Jade said.

"Jade do we need to have another talk," he said firmly

"No mom." Jade said sarcastically, glaring at Beck.

"Oh My GOD," Andre said, "You actually did that?"

"Twice," Beck replied, "that was the first time and the second time was when she had an accident with my R.V. while... messed up"

"Let's just say she did a little too much partying that night, Beck said, "She could have been killed and I love her too much to let her act like an idiot"

That was definitely the wrong choice of words. He knew he'd pay for that later

"Excuse me! I am not an idiot! Just wait till we get to your RV later. Just wait." Jade said, menacingly.

"Uh-oh," Andre said, "Looks like you're in trouble"

"She won't hurt me." Beck reassured.

Robbie spun again. This time it landed on Jade.

"When was the first time Beck got in trouble with you," he asked

"I can't remember the first time but the most memorable time was when I was moved down to loser status just for a harmless prank"

She was referring to when she poured hot coffee in Tori's hair

"Harmless? That was uncalled for." Tori said.

"Anyway, after that kiss that these two shared, you better believe that Beck was in trouble." Jade said, pointing at Beck and Tori

Robbie spun again and it landed on Jade again

"Why were you so mad about ending up on loser status," he asked

When Jade rolled her eyes he realized it was a dumb question

"Hello, I was on the LOSER status! I'm not supposed to be on it, I'm supposed to put people on it." Jade answered.

"Jade you could have hurt Tori," Beck pointed out, "and you weren't on loser status long. It was only for a little while"

"But still I was on it." Jade said.

"I think he did the right thing," Andre sided with Beck.

That was a mistake

"Excuse me." Jade said, getting up ready to punch him out.

Beck grabbed her hand and calmed her down.

"That's still a sore spot with Jade," he explained

Robbie spun again. It landed on Beck

"How could you tell Jade was pissed about loser status," he asked

"She would not shut up about it. I actually though of kicking her out of the RV," Beck answered.

"How long until you caved," Tori asked

"Well, I didn't, because if I had, lets just say I would not be here right now." Beck said.

"I meant until she wasn't on loser status anymore," Tori corrected herself

"Not long." Beck said.

Robbie spun the bottle and it landed on Tori.

"Here's a truth," Tori said, "Guys couldn't handle the challenges half as well as we can"

"Is that a challenge," Beck asked raising an eyebrow

"You bet it is." Tori said, smirking.

"Stakes," Jade asked grinning.

She and Tori had become friends over the past few weeks

"If we win we automatically are put up to winner status"

"Deal," the guys said at once, "and if we win?"

"Then you choose what you want. It's only fair," Tori said.

"So I get to kiss Jade?" Sinjin asked.

"Not that birdbrain." Jade said, "Besides, we ladies are going to win this bet anyway"

"Yay! Fun!" Cat yelled, throwing her arms up.

"And that reminds me you are all invited to a new party Monday at noon at the Lounge"

"Who's party," Beck asked

"Mine," Jade replied

"You're throwing a party? For what?" Beck asked.

"I think it's time that I moved up a level," Jade said

Landing on Beck Robbie asked, "Does she always tell you instead of asking you?"

"Yeah I'm always the last to find out actually"

"Dude," Andre said, "Doesn't that get annoying?"

"You have no idea" Beck said.

Robbie landed on Beck

"Do you ever say no to Jade," he asked

"Say it yes," Beck said, "Stick to it well that's a different story"

"Why don't you stick to it," Robbie asked

"Have you MET Jade," Beck teased, "She has pretty scary ways of convincing me to do stuff." Beck said.

Robbie landed on Jade again

"Why do you refuse to go into room 1-D," he asked

"Because," Jade said, "That room is Eviiiilll!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of a room." Andre said.

"Shut up, I agree with Jade. It is eviiiiiiil!" Tori said.

Is it full of eviiiiiil bunnies or something?" Cat asked.

"Moving on," Beck said and Robbie landed on Siinjin.

"Siinjin dare or dare," Robbie said getting an idea

"Wait what? Everyone else got truth or dare!" Sinjin yelled.

"Well too bad." Rex said.

"Um... okay I'll pick dare"

"Okay I dare you to kiss Jade." Robbie said deciding to throw him a bone

Siijin looked like he was about to fly from excitement.

"I love ya man," he said

"NO! I refuse to let you touch me!" Jade yelled.

Beck laughed, but then realized what was going on.

"Hey that's my girlfriend we are talking about." Beck said, "Relax babe," he told her, "If anyone should be jealous it's me"

"Guys... it's his birthday," Robbie pointed out

"Okay fine," Jade said, "but anything more then a kiss and he'll never be able to reproduce"

And that was how Siijin got the best birthday gift ever

Stay tuned for the next installment

THE GIRLS THE GUYS AND THE BET


End file.
